What Would He Say?
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: After a tragic accident, Eleanor finds herself asking a certain question often. What would he say?


**A/N: **This is the longest one shot I've ever written. I have been writing this for weeks so if I only get a couple of reviews I'll cry. So pleasseee R&R!

PS: For those of you who are wondering NSN is in first place in my contest, if you haven't voted yet check out my story Preview!

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor Seville walked paw in paw down the street on a beautiful autumn day.

"I'm telling you Theo, Alvin, and Brittney will be engaged sometime soon." Eleanor told her husband.

"I'm sorry Ellie it's just that I don't think Alvin is going to propose. He just doesn't seem like that kind of guy none of us really are." Theodore said.

"You proposed" Eleanor reminded him.

"And I was scared to death" He exclaimed.

Eleanor giggled and looked across the street at their favorite bakery.

"Look Theo, Baxter's is having a sale on Valentines sweets." Eleanor pointed to a sign in the bakery's window.

"You want something?" He asked.

"Well I'm sort of craving a Baxter lobster tail with butter cream frosting in the middle." Eleanor said sweetly.

"Anything for you Ellie" Theodore gave her a peck on the lips before she began crossing the street.

"Wait Ellie" Theodore cried.

Eleanor stopped turned around and looked at her husband. "Is everything alright Teddy" she asked using her husband's nickname.

"Yeah I'm going to grab a newspaper you go on without me." He said.

"Alright meet me in Baxter's" She said as she began crossing the street again.

Theodore grabbed a newspaper off of the rack. He handed a dollar to the man and turned around just in time to see a reckless driver speeding straight toward his beloved Eleanor.

Without thinking he ran towards Eleanor crying "Eleanor, look out!"

Theodore pushed Eleanor out of the way and the truck slammed into him.

It took a moment for Eleanor to register what had happened. She bent down and began crying as she buried her head on her husband's bleeding chest.

* * *

Eleanor held Theodore's hand as she sat in a chair beside the hospital bed. Theodore had taken a hard impact from the truck driven by a drunk driver. The doctor had told Eleanor he was barely hanging in there, and the chances of him recovering were slim to none.

"No, I thought it wasn't true" A voice came from the doorway.

Eleanor turned to see her brother-in-law Alvin. His eyes had tears in them, and his mouth was slightly opened.

Eleanor let go of Theodore's paw and motioned for Alvin to come in.

She got out of the chair while Alvin ran to his baby brother and began crying.

Eleanor felt her own tears sting in her eyes as she watched Alvin hold Theodore's paw and whisper something to him.

"Oh no" Eleanor turned back to the door to see her sister Brittany with her paws covering her mouth.

Her sister ran strait to Eleanor and wrapped her in a huge hug. Ellie let a few tears escape as her sister hugged her tightly.

"Ellie I'm so sorry about Theo. None of us saw this coming." It was one of those few moments when Eleanor could tell her sister meant every word she said.

"Britt I just don't know what I'll do without him." Eleanor began weeping on her sister's shoulder.

"Alvin, tell me it's not true" A voice asked as it arrived in the doorway. Eleanor looked to see her other brother-in-law Simon in his lab coat.

"I wish I could Si." Alvin said quietly as he kept his gaze focused on his baby brother.

"Not Teddy" Simon cried as he ran to the bed and shed tears alongside his older brother.

More people and chipmunks arrived, but Eleanor wasn't paying attention to them.

She kept all of her attention on Theodore, her beloved, sweet, innocent Theodore, lying there, helpless in a hospital bed, because of her.

The doctor came in and examined Theodore. Everyone stood towards the door waiting for any news on Theodore.

The doctor turned towards them and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your lost"

Eleanor dropped onto her knees and sobbed. Her sister Jeanette dropped beside her and hugged her comfortingly. "What would he say if he saw us all like this, if he knew what would happen?" Eleanor whispered so only her sister could hear.

"Who?" Jeanette asked.

"My Teddy" Was all Eleanor responded.

* * *

It had been about a week since Theodore had passed.

Eleanor was a mess. All she had done was cry over Theodore.

She had missed work, barely ate, however, she did take the occasional shower and brush her teeth, so people thought she was alright.

Right now she has hugging her knees close to her chest as looked through her photo album of her and Theodore.

Tears slid from her puffy red eyes. She heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Come in" she called.

"Hey El I wanted to know if….Whoa!" Alvin came in the door and shouted when he saw the state of Eleanor and her apartment.

"Ellie what's going on here?" He asked as he walked into the apartment which had clothes and other things scattered everywhere.

"Why keep things clean anymore? Theo's gone, and it shouldn't be much longer till I'm gone to be with him." Eleanor cried.

Alvin walked over to her and raised one of her arms revealing her skinny stomach. "Eleanor Seville, are you starving yourself?" Alvin exclaimed.

Eleanor didn't look at him in the eye.

Alvin let go of her arm and Eleanor snuggled deeper into the couch.

"What would he say?" Alvin growled fiercely at her.

"Who?" Eleanor asked looking into his eyes once more.

"Theodore, what would Theodore say if he saw you like this?" Alvin asked her.

Eleanor sat up and sighed. "I just don't know what to do without him"

Alvin sat down beside Eleanor and wrapped an arm around her. "Ellie Theo wouldn't want you to starve yourself to death. He would want you to move on with your life, but keep the memories of him. He'll always watch over you, and be right in your heart." Alvin finished his and tapped where her heart was lightly.

Eleanor smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're right. Theodore would want me to move on with my life." She sat up and sighed. "But where do I start?"

Alvin stood up. "Actually, Brittany asked me to come here to see if you wanted to have lunch with us. Then tomorrow we can clean up this dump." He looked around; his face had a look of disgust.

Eleanor laughed. "It's a start."

* * *

Eleanor skipped happily down the street. It had been almost two weeks since Theodore died, and six days since her talk with Alvin.

She glanced at the site where Theodore died and paused for a moment. She couldn't help but look at the blood on the road.

She looked away and took a deep breath. She began skipping again towards Dave's house again.

She arrived at the door and knocked.

Dave opened the door surprised to see Eleanor grinning from ear to ear. "Hello Eleanor you seem happy today"

"I am Dave. Is everyone here yet?" Eleanor asked bouncing a bit out of excitement.

Dave nodded. "Everyone's here, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theo…" His face fell a bit and he nodded again. "Everyone's here"

Eleanor tried to shake it off that Theodore wasn't here for this big piece of news as she stepped into the house.

She walked into the living room where everyone was whispering among themselves.

They all looked up at Eleanor at the same time. Their eyes grew wide as they looked at her.

"Ellie you look great!" Brittany squealed.

Today however, Eleanor was wearing her favorite green sundress with her hair up in pigtails like normal.

"I have some big news" She announced ignoring her sister.

Everyone took a seat while Dave leaned against the door frame.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed in delight.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Who's the father?" Jeanette asked.

"Theodore of course!" Eleanor said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. They all shared uncomfortable glances.

"What's the matter guys. I know Theodore is gone and it will be difficult to raise the baby by myself. But this is my baby and it's Teddy's. It is the last thing I have of him." Eleanor pleaded with her family.

"Eleanor you're wrong" Simon told her from where he was sitting beside Jeanette.

"Simon I know.." Eleanor began but Simon cut her off.

"You're not going to be on your own, you'll have us." He told her grinning.

"Really" Eleanor asked her family.

"Of course" They all cried out. Everyone ran to hug her.

"Guys I don't think this is good for the baby" Eleanor said as they all hugged her.

They let go and Eleanor stepped out of the circle. As soon as she was out they went back to hugging. She jumped up and down clapping her hands while they hugged.

Everyone began celebrating with drinks, punch, chips, and anything else that they found after raiding Dave's pantry.

Eleanor stepped outside on to the porch. She reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of toilet paper.

She unraveled the tissue to reveal the pregnancy test she had taken earlier that day.

She stared at the stars for a moment with the occasional glance at the test just to make sure it was all happening.

Every time she looked at the test she was the same thing. The words pregnant were there as clear as day.

She heard the front door open and turned to see Dave stepping out onto the porch.

He stood beside Eleanor. "You alright?" he asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About Theodore" Dave guessed.

"Yeah" Eleanor responded.

"What about Theodore?" Dave asked again.

Eleanor looked at the test that was in one hand, and rested her other hand on her stomach. "Just what would Theodore say if he were here?"

* * *

It had been two months since Eleanor had found out she would be having a baby.

Alvin and Brittany both called a family emergency meeting at Dave's.

They were all sitting in Dave's living room, with the exception of Alvin and Brittany.

They both came into the room soaked from the pouring rain falling outside. They were both giggling and laughing as they entered the room stumbling a bit.

"Are you two drunk?" Simon asked.

They both looked up and blushed. "Of course not Simon" Alvin snapped.

Brittany placed her paw on his arm to signal for him to calm down.

Alvin smiled at her and took a deep breath. "We have some news everybody." He began after he calmed down.

"We're getting married!" Brittany screamed before he could finish.

Everyone yelled congratulations at the same time except for Eleanor who broke down crying on the ground..

"Eleanor they're getting married. It's a happy thing" Simon told her.

Eleanor looked up at him. "Theodore and I had a playful argument the day he died about when Alvin would propose. Theodore said he wouldn't and I said he would!" She choked out between sobs.

"Hey" Alvin said offended.

Everyone started to comfort Eleanor but Brittany pursed her lips.

"I get engaged and get little attention, but Eleanor brings up her dead husband and all focus is on her!" She said to Alvin bitterly.

"Brittney can you think about someone besides yourself for once" Jeanette asked her sister.

Eleanor looked up at her elder sisters. "No Jeanette Brittany's right. This night is hers. I already had my night when I got engaged to," She paused and tears came to her eyes once more, "Theodore" she said before she burst into tears again.

Brittany turned to Alvin. "Get me my night back" She demanded.

Alvin raised his eyebrows and gave her a look.

Brittany sighed. "Our night"

Alvin smiled. "I want it to be your night too Britt"

Brittany smiled for a second before she pointed to the group crowding Eleanor. "Now go get my night back."

Alvin rolled his eyes at his fiancée's behavior.

He walked over to the group and bent down beside Eleanor. "Hey El, why did Theodore say I wouldn't propose?" He asked saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Something about you not being mature enough" Eleanor muttered.

Alvin nodded.

There was a silent pause until Eleanor spoke up. "What do you think Theodore would say if he were here right now?"

"I don't know Ellie," Alvin spoke as he stood up, "but I know he wouldn't want us to sulk on a special night like this."

Eleanor suddenly perked up. "I know lets all go out for drinks, except I'll have water or something else nonalcoholic."

Everyone agreed and left the room to go get ready, everyone except Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin turned and grinned at his fiancée. "Who's your man?" He asked.

"You're my man" Brittany told him.

Alvin took a couple steps forward and cupped a paw around his ear. "Who?" He asked.

"You're my man" She repeated.

He took another step forward. "Who?" He asked again.

"You're my man" Brittany said for the third time, annoyed.

Alvin unexpectedly grabbed her by her waist and held her close to him so their foreheads were touching. "And don't you forget it" He added before he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Eleanor wiggled in the sonogram chair trying to get comfortable.

It was her first sonogram and she was a nervous wreck.

Jeanette offered to go with her for support and dragged Simon along with her.

A nurse appeared in the doorway and knocked on the already opened door. "Are you Mrs. Seville?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yes I am"

The nurse walked briskly into the room and observed her clipboard. "Will Mr. Seville be joining us?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the clipboard.

Sadness came over Eleanor as she remembered that Theodore wasn't here. "No he died." Eleanor said wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The nurse looked up at her with a softened gaze. "I'm sorry I know what it's like. My husband left me right before my son was born" She pulled out a small pack of tissues and handed them to Eleanor.

"Thank you" Eleanor murmured as she received the tissues.

"I'm Doctor Wheeler, but you can call me Regina" Regina introduced herself.

"Eleanor" Eleanor said before she blew her nose in one of the tissues Regina gave her.

"And you two are?" She asked sternly.

Eleanor pointed to her family. "This is my sister Jeanette, and her husband Simon."

"Alright well if you will sit tight for a moment then we'll get started." Regina began to rush around the room gathering papers and doing other things.

"So you have a son?" Eleanor asked trying not to cry.

Regina paused from her work. Her hand reached into her coat pocket and she pulled out a picture. She handed it to Eleanor. "That's my baby"

It showed a little chipmunk toddler wearing glasses, a blue sweater, and khaki pants. He was sitting on a log with Regina sitting next to him.

"How old is he?" Simon asked curiously.

"4 months old" Regina said with a smile.

Jeanette looked at her like she was crazy. "Isn't that a bit young for you to be working?" She asked.

Regina looked up at her sadly. "I'm a single mother Jeanette, I have to work. But Braden doesn't mind staying with his grandparents while I'm working."

Simon and Jeanette both looked at Eleanor worried, but she didn't notice it.

"His name is Braden?" She asked Regina as she handed her the photo.

Regina nodded and slipped the photo back into her pocket. "Yeah, he's named after my dad Braden. But enough about my little baby, let's take a look at yours."

Regina tapped a couple of buttons on the computer and the sonogram photo appeared on the screen.

Eleanor gasped as she looked at her baby for the first time.

"Takes your breath away doesn't it?" Regina asked.

Eleanor nodded as more tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away with a tissue that Regina gave her.

Jeanette leaned on Simon's chest as she looked at her niece or nephew. "I want a baby" she told Simon.

Simon cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you sure Jeanette?" He asked.

Jeanette pulled away and looked at him. "Yes, I think we're ready to have kids."

"We've only been married for a year Jeanette" Simon said trying to reason with her.

Eleanor and Regina both watched in amusement as the couple argued.

"Theo and Ellie weren't even married a year!" Jeanette pointed out.

Eleanor and Regina couldn't hold it in any longer. They both started laughing.

Simon and Jeanette both turned and glared at them. "Is this funny to you?" She asked; her gaze cold.

Instead of arguing Eleanor nodded. "Yeah it is"

Jeanette let out a puff of air and Simon just rolled his eyes.

Eleanor turned back to Regina and the monitor. She looked to see Regina jotting down notes.

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"Basic things. If the baby is healthy, any complications, the gender, things that like." Regina said as she continued writing.

"You already know if it's a boy or girl?" Simon asked surprised.

"No but I have my suspicions. Would you care to know?" She finally looked up at the trio.

"No" Eleanor said simply as she went back to staring at the monitor.

"You don't want to know" Jeanette asked her sister surprised.

"Nope. I have had so many bad surprises in life I want one good one" She said.

Simon wrapped his arms around Jeanette, and Regina rested a hand on Eleanor's arm.

Eleanor looked away from the sonogram. "What would he say?" She asked everyone in the room.

Regina looked at her funny. "What?" She was startled by her question.

"What would my husband Theodore say if he was here?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her baby.

* * *

"One more push Eleanor. C'mon, give me one last big push." Regina encouraged.

Eleanor used all of her energy to give one last push.

A baby's cry filled the room and Regina managed to announce over the noise, "It's a girl!"

Eleanor looked at her daughter with pure joy. She was hoping for a son like Theodore, but she couldn't be happier now that she had a daughter.

Eleanor collapsed as they took her baby away to be cleaned.

"You did great Ellie" Regina told her.

Ever since their first meeting Eleanor and Regina had become very close.

Eleanor regained her breath and opened her eyes to see Regina standing there holding a little green bundle in her arms.

"Is that her" Eleanor's gaze never left the bundle as she spoke.

Regina nodded and placed the bundle in Eleanor's arms.

Eleanor adjusted her arms so she supported her daughter's head and sighed.

"What's her name?" Regina asked.

It didn't take Eleanor long to think of one. "Teddy Beatrice Seville" She declared.

"After Theodore" Regina asked.

"And my mom Beatrice Miller" Eleanor said before they went into a period of silence.

Eleanor heard the door creak and looked up to see her family entering though the door.

"Hey guys" She said softly.

They all tiptoed in and peeked at the little bundle in Eleanor's arms.

"She's adorable Ellie" Jeanette murmured.

"I can't wait to take her shopping" Brittany squealed quietly.

"Run kid, run for your life!" Alvin said dramatically and quietly at the same time.

Brittany swatted Alvin on the chest and gave him a playful glare.

Dave rolled his eyes at the couple's behavior. "What's her name?"

"It's Teddy Beatrice Seville, after Theodore and mom." Eleanor smiled at her daughter.

They all smiled at the little bundle as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of green eyes.

"What would he say?" She asked.

"Who?" Simon asked.

"Theodore. What would Theodore say if he could see her" She wondered out loud.

* * *

Eleanor waited outside the daycare building.

It had been five years since Teddy had been born. Eleanor was working at a restaurant as a shu chef.

The bell rung and kids poured out of the building.

Eleanor's attention focused on a tall skinny chipmunk and plump little chipette walking side by side.

The boy was wearing a blue sweater, with a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of blue glasses covered his blue eyes.

The little girl was wearing a green dress, white tights, and black mary jane shoes. Her dirty blonde hair was up in pigtails tied with green ribbons.

The little girl turned at saw Eleanor. Her eyes lit up and she said something to the munk next to her before she started running towards Eleanor.

"Mommy!" She cried as she ran into Eleanor's arms. Eleanor picked her up and hugged her tightly.

She set her back down on the ground. "How was your day Teddy?" She asked.

"Alright" Teddy responded.

The chipmunk that Teddy was walking with earlier caught up with them. "Hi Miss Eleanor, have you seen my mom?" he asked.

"Yes Braden. She told me to tell you she had to run to the car for a moment, but she'll be back shortly." Eleanor told Regina's son.

"You want to see the Father's Day card I made for Josh?" He asked.

Josh was Regina's husband. They had a beautiful wedding two years before.

"I'm wish I could, but looks like here comes your mom." Eleanor said as she pointed to Regina coming towards them.

"Alright well by Teddy see you at daycare tomorrow" Braden called as he ran towards his mom.

"I made a card for Daddy too" Teddy told Eleanor as they began walking towards their car.

"Really?" Eleanor felt sad that she had made a card for Theodore.

"Uh huh, when can I give it to him?" Her daughter asked.

"How about we go visit Daddy and you can give it to him then." Eleanor said nervously.

Eleanor buckled Teddy into her car seat before she thought about how to tell Teddy what happened to Theodore.

While she was driving she reached for her cell phone and dialed Regina's cell.

"Hello" The voice o the other line said.

"Hey Regina how did you tell Braden about his dad leaving" Eleanor asked knowing Regina had already told her son why he didn't have a birth father.

"I was just honest with him, why?" Her friend asked.

"Teddy wants to give her dad a card" Eleanor said lowering her voice so Teddy wouldn't overhear.

"Just tell her the truth. I have to go El, bye" And on that note she hung up.

Eleanor sighed and looked at her daughter in the back.

She made a decision right then and there.

She drove to the graveyard quietly.

When they arrived she helped Teddy out of the car. "Are you ready to meet Daddy?" She asked.

Teddy nodded and they began to walk through the maze of tombstones.

Teddy held onto her mother tightly as they walked.

"Where's Daddy?" Teddy asked.

Eleanor stopped and Theodore's tombstone came into view. "Right there" She said as she pointed to the tombstone.

Teddy looked back and forth from the tombstone to her mother puzzled.

Eleanor began walking again then knelt beside the tombstone.

Teddy followed her mother's lead and knelt beside her tombstone.

"Teddy your father was a brave munk and he died saving you and me" Eleanor murmured tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy, don't cry. Even if daddy's not here, you still have me" Teddy comforted her mother.

Eleanor looked at her little girl and smiled. She hugged her close and thought _"What would he say if he were here?"_

* * *

Eleanor stirred hers and Teddy's supper as she waited for eleven year old Teddy to come home from school.

She heard the front door open then slam close.

"Teddy I'm making your favorite" Her mother called.

Eleanor heard sobbing coming from the front entrance. "Teddy you alright?" She called.

"Leave me alone!" A crying Teddy screamed before a door slammed shut.

Eleanor was going to go comfort her daughter when Braden and two chipettes charged into her house.

"Is Teddy alright?" One of the chipettes asked.

She was wearing a pink skirt, with a pink jacket, and pink flats. Her auburn hair was up in a ponytail and her sapphire blue eyes were filled with anger.

"Calm down Alex I'm sure she didn't die" The other chipette told her.

This chipette was wearing a plaid skirt, a purple shirt, and a pair of purple shoes. Her brown hair was in a bun and lavender glasses covered her green eyes.

"You never know Reilly" Alex protested.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked Alvin and Brittany's daughter Alex, and Simon and Jeanette's daughter Reilly.

"Some kids were teasing Teddy, Miss Eleanor." Braden explained.

"She forgot her homework so we decided to bring it to her" Reilly added.

"We would've made it sooner but someone had to stop" Braden said with a glare towards Alex.

"I don't want to get too sweaty" Alex told him.

Braden rolled his eyes and checked is watch. "I better get home, bye Miss Ellie, bye Reilly, bye devil in pink" Braden said before he casually left the house.

Alex balled her fist and tensed up. "I'm going to kill him" She yelled before she began to run out of the house.

"She's not going to kill him." Reilly reassured Eleanor. She thought for a moment before she turned towards the door. "I better go make sure though" She added before she ran after Alex.

Eleanor walked over to a white door with a green T on it down the hall, and knocked lightly.

"Go away" Teddy said sounding like she had been crying.

Eleanor was about to turn around when she remembered how much Teddy was like Theodore. She reached for the knob and opened it.

She looked to see her daughter sobbing on her bed.

"Hey Ted, what did they tease you about" Eleanor asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Daddy" was all that Eleanor could understand from what her mom said.

Eleanor walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Teddy sat up and looked at her mom. "They told me all about dad. How he was a wanted convict and the police were chasing him while he was on his motorcycle. Then on Main Street he crashed and that's why there is a blood stain." Teddy said sadly.

Eleanor couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Teddy glared at her. "It's not funny. My father robbed a bank or something"

"Sweetheart, your father wasn't a convict. I can't imagine him on a motorcycle. He couldn't even lock a door, just like you can't." Eleanor smiled at the memories.

Teddy ended up laughing too when she heard the whole story of what her father was really like.

Teddy snuggled closer to her mother. "Mom, what would he say if he was here right now?"

Eleanor thought for a moment. She had been asking herself that question since Theodore died. What would he say? She glanced down at her daughter and the answer seemed to pop into her head. "He would say that he loves you and that he's proud of you" She told her.

Teddy looked up at her mom and closed her eyes. "I bet he still loves you too Mom."

Eleanor was shocked by her daughter's response but the more she thought about it, the more she realized Teddy was right.

_What would Theodore say, he will always love me._


End file.
